1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the tent, more specifically to a waterproof structure of a tent pole-holding tape that can prevent rainwater or moisture from flowing into the tent from outside through the parts of a plurality of first and second pole-holding tapes that are attached to the corner portions of the tent fabric by a sewing line fix poles to the tent fabric, by attaching a waterproof-coated member to the corner portion of the tent fabric by a sewing line, by attaching a front waterproof tape to the front of the sewing line, and by attaching both ends of the waterproof-coated member to the first pole-holding tape and the second pole-holding tape, as well as by attaching a side waterproof tape to the outer side of a plurality of sewing lines arranged between the back surface of the waterproof-coated member and the inner surface of the tent fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, poles are inserted in corner portions of the tent to pull the tent fabric in many directions by the elasticity of the pole so as to maintain the form of the tent. At this time, to fix the poles to the tent fabric, a plurality of pole-holding means composed of first and second pole-holding tapes are attached to the corner portions of the tent fabric by a sewing line.
FIGS. 1 to 3 show first and second pole-holding tapes 11 and 12 that are placed in corner portions of a conventional tent.
These first and second pole-holding tapes 11 and 12 play a role of maintaining the set-up state of the tent fabric 1 more stably by supporting pole 2 partly in close contact with the tent fabric 1.
That is, to set up one tent, a plurality of poles 2 are connected and bent to make the frame of the tent. At this time, it is these first and second pole-holding tapes 11 and 12 that play a role of fixing the pole 2 immovable to the tent fabric 1.
Therefore, since the first and second pole-holding tapes 11 and 12 play the role of fixing the pole 2, which forms the frame of the tent, to the strategic points of the tent fabric 1, it is possible to set up the tent more firmly.
Commonly, for the sake of the convenience of use, the first and second pole-holding tapes 11 and 12 are equipped with an adhesion means such as Velcro Fastener™, which is possible to attach and detach many times repeatedly. The first pole-holding tape 121 may comprise a female fastener, and the second holding tape 122 may comprise a male fastener, or vice versa.
But the conventional first and second pole-holding tapes 11 and 12 are, as shown in FIG. 3, sewn to the tent fabric 1 by the sewing line 21, and on the front of this sewing line 21 is attached a front waterproof tape 3. The front waterproof tape 3 plays a role as a waterproof means of intercepting the inflow of rainwater and moisture from outside through the sewing line 21.
However, the problem is that although it is possible to prevent outside rainwater or moisture from penetrating into the front of the tent attached with the front waterproof tape 3, it is not possible to intercept the inflow of rainwater or moisture penetrating into the tent, as shown by the arrow in FIG. 3, through both sides of the sewing line 21, which is between the back surface of the first and second pole-holding tapes 11 and the inner surface of the tent fabric 1.
Especially, since it is not possible to coat the first and second pole-holding tapes 11 and 12, it not possible to attach waterproof tapes, either.
Therefore, it is not possible to intercept rainwater and moisture flowing into the tent through both sides of the sewing line 21.